Three
by JODIVISE
Summary: Elizabeth Swann decide fazer uma retrospectiva de toda a sua vida.  escrevi esta fic em homenagem à minha diva de Potc e a todos os personagens dos três filmes


**Three**

Três… a conta que Deus fez.

Já a minha mãe o dizia quando era bem pequenina. Um número tão simples. Perfeito para uns. De azar para outros. O que é certo é que quer se queira, quer não, a matemática fará sempre a diferença na vida de uma pessoa.

Nunca fui excelente em matemática. Era até, a parte que mais detestava nas funestas aulas do meu mestre. Sempre fora dada à literatura. Especialmente a proibida…

Mas voltando à odiada matemática. Olhando para trás, vejo que o número três esteve intimamente ligado à minha vida.

Nasci num dia três de 1723…

Com três anos ficara órfã de mãe e fora criada por três… amas. A dada altura o meu pai fora designado Governador da Jamaica e partimos para as Caraíbas. Lembro-me que era um dia três de qualquer mês…

Coincidência? Nem por isso.

Três, era o número de anos que me separavam do estranho rapaz que a tripulação do Dauntless resgatara depois de um ataque pirata ao navio em que viajava. Depois disso, nada de interessante se passara. Minto… aos treze anos (um parente próximo do dito número três) tornara-me uma "mulherzinha".

Oito anos depois (parece brincadeira, não é?), esse número fatídico voltava a atormentar-me. Eu explico porquê: Durante três anos vivi as maiores aventuras da minha vida. Três foram os navios que conheci intimamente. Três foram as batalhas navais em que participara. Três foram os vilões que conhecera. Três vezes fora pedida em casamento. Três homens fizeram a diferença na minha vida.

Comecemos do princípio. O primeiro homem a fazer a diferença na minha vida, fora o mesmo que me sobressaltara quando viajava para Port Royal. Will Turner. O rapaz franzino que nem por uma gata pelo rabo aguentava, tornara-se meu amigo de infância. Eram raras as vezes que não brincávamos nos jardins da mansão. O meu pai sempre teve uma simpatia por aquele órfão. Um belo dia, não me lembro qual (talvez fosse um dia três), reparei que aquele aprendiz de ferreiro não era mais um menino, mas sim um homem feito. E um belo homem, diga-se de passagem.

_"Eu sonhei contigo ontem à noite..._

Comigo?

Com o dia em que nos conhecemos. Lembras-te?"

Apaixonei-me. Terrível, não? Fazer o quê. Não se pode mandar no destino e muito menos no coração. Mas o meu pai tinha outros planos. Sabia que tinha de casar e escolhera o melhor partido de Port Royal. James Norrington, o segundo homem a fazer a diferença. Era belo sim. Deveras simpático, honrado e educado. Mas demasiado desajeitado com as palavras.

Do alto da fortaleza, o Comodoro pedira-me indirectamente em casamento. E graças à Providência Divina, o ar faltou-me. Poupou-me a uma resposta desagradável e a um constrangimento sem limites.

_"Ah, esta promoção era um dos meus desejos, mas... ainda falta um ser alcançado: um casamento com uma bela mulher. E você tornou-se uma bela mulher, Elizabeth._

Eu não consigo respirar!

Sim, eu também... estou um pouco nervoso."

Mas também me condenou a um destino traiçoeiro. Muitos perguntam: agora entra o príncipe salvando a donzela.

Não. Will estaria porventura ocupado fazendo espadas e se dependesse desse gesto, hoje estaria apodrecendo no tosco cemitério de Port Royal. O homem mais improvável da história da humanidade salvara-me. Capitão Jack Sparrow, assim se apresentara. O terceiro homem a fazer a diferença na minha vida. E que diferença…

Se todos vocês ouvissem as histórias de aventuras do dito Capitão Sparrow, imaginariam alguém como o Barba Negra. Mas não, Jack era diferente, esquisito, estrambólico... escaganifobético, se me permitem dizer. O improvável dos improváveis tinha-me salvo, para logo depois apontar uma espada ao meu pescoço. Quem diria. Um homem tão desajeitado era afinal o melhor pirata que já vira.

_"Você é sem dúvida o pior pirata de quem já ouvi falar._

Mas ouviu falar de mim."

Com todos os acidentes de percurso acabara raptada pelo primeiro vilão a sério que conhecera. Hector Barbossa, o temido capitão do Black Pearl. Barbossa era mau, horrível, sem um pingo de arrependimento no coração. Era a encarnação do diabo.

_"É melhor acreditar em histórias de fantasmas, Miss Turner. Você está numa delas!"_

Hoje, sei que metade desse medo era imaginação. Barbossa é mau efectivamente, mas depois de tanta convivência, percebi que este apenas tentava sobreviver num mundo obscuro como o da pirataria. Um capitão temível sim, mas grande diplomata e respeitador do código pirata, além de ter adivinhado o meu futuro apelido logo no primeiro encontro. É… Eu sempre fui um pouquinho mentirosa, mas lá acabei ficando uma Turner para sempre.

Até acabar caída na Isla de Muerta, naveguei em dois navios que me ficariam na memória. O Black Pearl, que mais tarde se tornaria a minha segunda casa, e o Interceptor, o navio que se utilizou para fazer frente ao amaldiçoado Barbossa. Aí também participei na minha primeira batalha naval. Emocionante? Não duvidem! Mas nunca tentem lutar de vestido e utilizar talheres de prata para atacar o adversário. Não dá bom resultado.

Tudo acabara rapidamente e bem. O vilão tinha morrido com um tiro, sentindo frio pela primeira vez em dez anos (frase infeliz de se dizer na morte, não?); o Black Pearl estava livre e com ele voava livre como um pássaro Jack Sparrow. O Interceptor fora ao fundo, mas isso não impedira James Norrington de perseguir Jack até às últimas consequências.  
>James Norrington. Hoje sei que ele foi digno de uma louvável atitude. Concedera um dia de avanço a um pirata que tanto perseguira e abdicara da mulher dos seus sonhos. Pobre James Norrington…<p>

_"Esta é uma bela espada. Espero que o homem que a fez mostre o mesmo cuidado e dedicação em todos os aspectos da sua vida."_

Mas eu estava feliz. Fora pedida em casamento… pela segunda vez e aceitara sem hesitar. Era Will Turner que me pedia. Era o homem que amava mais que tudo. O ferreiro virara pirata e conquistara de vez o meu coração.

_"Então, este é o caminho que escolheste? Afinal, ele é um ferreiro._

Não.

Ele é um pirata."

Poderia parar por aqui, não é? Seria feliz para sempre, teria um rancho de filhos… Mas o destino não quis. E mais uma vez o número três decidiu entrar em acção.

O dia mais feliz da minha vida transformara-se num pesadelo. Aquele dia de Março que começara solarengo dera lugar a uma chuva, acompanhada por uma sombra no horizonte. Jack Sparrow voltava a entrar nas nossas vidas. Mas seria muito melhor se aquele destrambelhado tivesse aparecido sem ser convidado. O homem que aparecera chamava-se Lord Cutler Beckett. O segundo vilão da história da minha vida. E talvez o pior de todos.

_"Um casamento interrompido... ou uma intervenção do destino?"_

Beckett era a pessoa mais mesquinha e cruel que já vira. A tacanhez que lhe toldava o pensamento e o tamanho contrastavam com o brilho que adquiria no olhar sempre que enforcava um pirata. Os gritos de horror, o estrebuchar do morto era para si como borboletas voando. Como me arrependo de não lhe ter dado um tiro. Arruinara a minha noite de núpcias, mas, mais do que isso, mandara matar o meu pai. Espero que arda no inferno. Isto se o diabo o aceitar. Vá que ele ainda toma o lugar do chifrudo…

Com Will tentando-me salvar, eu precisava de fugir ou seria morta. Qual o destino? Tortuga. Qual o alvo? Jack Sparrow. Sabia que Will tinha ido atrás de si. Mas quando lá cheguei deparei-me com uma tristeza de homem. James Norrington estava num caco. Não podia abandoná-lo. Levei-o para o Black Pearl e qual a minha surpresa quando vejo um Sparrow mais assustado que um cachorro abandonado.

Infelizmente o seu carácter cafageste e mulherengo não o abandonara. E, pela primeira vez, percebi que Jack Sparrow não era só um pirata excêntrico. Era um homem. Que conseguia seduzir a mais fria das donzelas. O sorriso malandro, os olhos profundos e a pele tostada pelo sol compensavam todo o resto... Até mesmo a clara falta de higiene básica.

_"Nós somos muito parecidos, você e eu, eu e você... nós._

Oh. Excepto no senso de honra, decência e moral. E higiene pessoal."

Não é que eu estivesse melhor… O último banho que tomara na vida fora na véspera do meu casamento. Aquele que Beckett arruinou.

Ingressando na aventura pelo resgate do meu noivo, dou de caras com o terceiro vilão da minha vida. Davy Jones. Um homem que não era homem. Um monstro que não era bem monstro. Um ser sem coração. Ou melhor… com o coração no sítio errado.

_"Tens medo... da morte? Receias o abismo escuro? Todas as tuas acções descobertas, todos os teus pecados punidos?"_

Hoje, não consigo sentir raiva de Davy Jones, mesmo tendo participado no toque do destino que decidira a minha vida. Aquela criatura sofrera por amor. E sofrera tanto que arrancara o próprio coração. Era doloroso demais imaginar. Também quem o mandou apaixonar-se por uma deusa?

Houve um momento em que estava no meio de três homens lutando ferozmente. Gritei, insultei, desmaiei. Nada deu certo. James, Will e Jack estavam na disposição de se matarem uns aos outros. Se ao menos eu fosse o centro da disputa… Pensamento egoísta este, não? Jack não queria saber de mim. Só daquele maldito coração palpitante. Will e James talvez se enfrentassem por minha causa. Afinal, Jack tinha arruinado a carreira de James e Will tinha-lhe roubado a amada.

_"Não! Isto é bárbaro! Este não é o caminho que homens crescidos tomam para resolver... Ah tudo bem! Vamos desembainhar as espadas e começar a lutar uns com os outros! Isso vai resolver tudo!"_

Mas tudo se desfez com um rol de traições. James fugiu e entregou o coração a Lord Beckett. Jack fugiu em plena batalha contra Jones. A segunda da minha vida. Abandonou-nos à sorte. Maldito pirata! Mas a maior traição fora da minha autoria.

Jack voltara e estava disposto a abandonar o seu querido Black Pearl. Eu não deixei. Queria salvar a minha pele. Queria salvar Will e o resto da tripulação. Mas o meu maior egoísmo não estava aí. Eu beijei Jack porque ansiava por esse contacto íntimo. Desejava-o ardentemente. Tanto que chegara a doer na separação. Mas eu soube ali que Jack não sentia o mesmo. Até podia ter gostado mas Jack nunca se deixaria enredar pelas teias da paixão. Não duvido mesmo que um dia deixe o amor da sua vida plantado numa ilha deserta…

_"Ele vem atrás de si, não do navio. Não somos nós. Este é o único caminho, não vê?_

Eu não me arrependo.

Pirata."

Com o meu gesto fugaz, eu traíra três pessoas. Outra vez o três… deixei Jack à mercê de uma morte horrível. Traíra Will, provocando-lhe uma dor imensa. E traí-me a mim própria, pensando que seria uma verdadeira pirata sem coração. Não o era. Depois de tudo, era como se mil facas se espetassem no peito, retorcendo o meu órgão vital. Eu era um monstro.

Mas o destino deu-me uma terceira chance. Fui até ao fim do mundo para buscar o Jack. Mas nada era como dantes. Will desconfiava de mim. Jack nem olhava para a minha cara. Mereci, não?

_"Se fazes as escolhas sozinha... como posso confiar em ti?"_

E fui assim que conheci o terceiro navio da minha vida. O Empress, navio do famigerado Sao Feng que foi habilmente ludibriado, tomando-me como a deusa Calypso. Não podia estar mais enganado. Acabou morto, perfurado por uma bala de canhão em alta velocidade e eu fiquei como capitã daquele navio oriental. Pior. Fiquem sendo uma Lord Pirata. E acabei Rainha… Ainda hoje me pergunto de quê. Não vejo castelo nem guarda pessoal. Nem um banquete à minha espera. Pobre rainha dos vadios e desesperados…

Está na hora de acabar a minha história. E vocês querem saber, afinal o que aconteceu com as personagens da minha vida? Pois bem, Barbossa ficou vivo e partilhando o Black Pearl com o Sparrow. E claro, ainda levei um "nunca daria certo", na minha cara. Maldito Pirata!

Beckett morreu. Ainda estou para perceber como ele conseguiu descer as escadas do Endeavour no meio de tanto estilhaço e sem ser atingido por algum. O que é certo é que ele morreu. Davy Jones também. Calypso finalmente conseguiu levá-lo para os confins do seu reino.

Norrington? Bem, esse homem morreu. Tudo bem, não me façam chorar. Senti-me outra vez, deveras culpada. James amava-me de verdade, salvou-me e deu a vida por mim. Queria tanto que ele tivesse sobrevivido. James era um bom homem e o destino fora demasiado cruel com ele. Até sempre, James…

Quanto a Will… Não teve destino melhor. Protagonizou o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Recebi o meu terceiro pedido de casamento no meio de uma batalha e mesmo achando o momento inapropriado, não hesitei um segundo. Will era, é e será o amor da minha vida. Fui e sempre serei dele. E esperarei dez anos ou mais para o ter de volta.

- Que foi? – aquela maldita gaivota continua a olhar para mim, sem mostrar um pingo de emoção. – Contei-te toda a minha vida e nem sequer dizes um… Obrigado?

A gaivota continuou olhando para mim, dando um pequeno pio como resposta.

- Ah tá, era bonito se em vez de dez anos, Will só demorasse três anos! – exclamei levantando-me. – A esta hora aquele Sparrow deve estar à procura de um tesouro magnífico, vivendo novas aventuras. Que raiva!

Chutei um seixo do meio do areal, vendo-o rolar até ao mar. Depois fixei o sol a abandonar definitivamente o horizonte. Malditos piratas! Maldita gaivota! Maldito destino que não me deixou ir atrás de mais aventuras!

Será assim nestes dez anos que se seguirão? Talvez sim, talvez não. Afinal, Will só tinha partido há três horas e a vida reservava muitas surpresas.

- Tragam-me esse horizonte de uma vez por todas! – ri em meio à praia, tomando outro gole da única garrafa de rum que achei. – Yo-ho… a conta que Deus fez!

*****************************************************FIM*****************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Olá leitores! Aqui vai uma fic sobre a Lizzie. Não é mais do que uma retrospectiva da saga da trilogia, pelos olhos dela. Bateu saudade dos antigos personagens. Um obrigado enorme à Olg'Austen por ter betado a fic.<strong>

**Espero que gostem!**

**Saudações Piratas! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
